Adorabloodthirsty (Johnkat)
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: John has a problem that only Karkat can help him with. Rated T for blood and slightly rude comments.
1. Chapter 1

This morning when John Egbert woke up there was an aching pain in his neck, he shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom. He looked up into the skylight on the ceiling and hissed at it, the sunlight made his eyes feel like they were burning. John backed out of the bathroom and looked into the mirror above his dresser.

He was surprised to find that his eyes were an ice blue and the pupils are slits. They gave off a sort of glow, a little startled he adjusted to the change in his appearance. After he did he managed a smile, only to be greeted by a pair of long fangs. Blinking and rubbing his eyes he thought that it was only his imagination, but the glowing eyes and long fangs didn't disappear. I'm a vampire he thought to himself, not wanting to believe it.

Now it seemed that he can't go into the sunlight. So he'll have to carry an umbrella.

John looked through his wardrobe, everything he'd liked before seems too happy for his taste now. He takes one of his slime green ghost shirts and a plain black shirt that Karkat had given him, and then alchemizes it. He has created the 'Tear Vampire Slime Ghost'; he is pleased with the results and puts it on. Much better.

John suddenly feels a pain of hunger, but he was hungry for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

John was hungry for Karkat's mutant blood.

The two of them have been together for 3 months and nothing really got in the way of their relationship until now. The vampire boy didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, but his new instincts didn't care. Turning on his cellphone he called the troll. After a few seconds of it ringing he answered.

"HEY."

"Hi."

"SO WHY'D YOU CALL ME?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

Silence.

"SURE. WHEN?"

"Right now."

"ALRIGHT THEN, I'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES."

Karkat hangs up. The vampire paces around, anxious to sink his teeth into the troll's neck. Ten minutes pass fairly quickly. The doorbell rings, but then John realized that the sun's out. He gets an umbrella and unlocks the door, he quickly returns to the shadows. "Its open!" He hears Karkat open the door and close it. "JOHN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In my bedroom!"

Karkat walks into the bedroom and sits by John. "I'M REALLY HAPPY TO SEE YOU." He says sweetly. Then he takes a second to look at John's clothing. "WHAT'S WITH THE NEW CLOTHING?" John took a moment to come up with an answer, and then spoke. "I just felt like wearing something new." Karkat shrugs and gives him a kiss on the cheek. John feels his patience wearing dangerously thin.

After the troll pulls away he lunges after his neck, kissing it at first. Karkat let out protests then purrs, when he let his guard down John sank his teeth into his neck. Karkat howled with pain and cringed, trying to get away from John. But John had his arms wrapped firmly around him, enjoying the mutant's blood. After he finished feeding Karkat looked paler and there were two bite marks in his neck, oozing a little stream of blood.

Karkat got out of John's grasp and walked towards the door, wobbling. Before he could reach it he fell and hit the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Wiping off the blood on his lips John then panics when he sees Karkat on the floor, walking over to him he sees that the troll is bleeding slowly from the wound that John caused. His ice blue eyes widen, he runs into the bathroom, but is burned by the sunlight. Hissing in pain he pulls out the first aid kit and rushes back to his boyfriend. Taking out the contents of the first aid kit he grabs the gaze, lightly pressing it to Karkat's neck and then grabs a band aid. Gently lifting him up John carries him to the bed and tucks him in.

An hour passed and Karkat still hasn't woken up, John is starting to believe he seriously hurt him. Pacing around the room, extremely worried.

A few minutes pass when he hears Karkat sit up. The troll is rubbing his neck cursing under his breath. John sits on the edge of the bed, smiling. "Are you ok?" He asks worriedly. Karkat looks up at John and his yellow eyes widen in fear. He whispers. "AR-ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK MORE OF MY BLOOD?" John is taken aback by the question. "No, of course not silly!" He looks over Karkat when he notices and his eyes widen in surprise. "JOHN, WHAT IS IT?" Something happened after he bit Karkat.


	4. Chapter 4

John blinked a few times and looked at the cat ears. This couldn't possibly have happened from the vampire biting the troll. Maybe it had different effects on trolls. He extended out his hand. "J-JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat asked a little scared. John ignored him and stroked the ears; Karkat was a little surprised at first, but then started purring. "Now you're really like a cat!" He chuckled. Karkat stopped purring and looked up at John with a confused expression.

John picked up a hand mirror and handed it to Karkat. Taking hold of the mirror the troll looked at his reflection and was shocked, he stood. John was even more surprised to find that he had a cat tail to go with his black ears. The tail fluffed out and twitched from side to side. It hit something and fluffed out even more, Karkat looked at his backside towards it. "JOHN?" The cat-troll said slowly. "Yeah?" "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He didn't really know himself; to be honest he kinda liked Karkat better with the ears and tail.

"Well, I guess when I bit you instead of turning into a vampire like me you got those." He points to the cat ears and tail. His ears drew back and his tail flicked back and forward, irritated. "WHY DID YOU BITE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE JOHN?!" John rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I kinda needed to in order for me to live." Karkat's ear flicked back up and his tail stopped, he looked up at John synthetically. "I-I DIDN'T KNOW, I'M SORRY…" His eyes darted to the ground. "No I'm sorry. I put you through this crap when I could've gotten the blood from a raw steak."

John was ashamed of himself, he did this to his boyfriend when he could've done that. Karkat smiles at him and gives him a forgiving look. The vampire blinks in confusion, but before he can say anything Karkat has his lips on John's.


End file.
